fancharacterworldfandomcom-20200213-history
A Day as a Demigod...
"Demigods have learned to experience weird things, but can they handle it all? Join in on their daily life in Camp Halfblood. Their adventures? You decide! Characters Demigods Talon (ShelatheWolf) Percy (ShelatheWolf) Annabeth Leo Crystal (Crystal1999) Siria (ShelatheWolf) Sabrina (Crystal1999) Fang (ShelatheWolf) Iggy (ShelatheWolf) Matt (ShelatheWolf) Piper (Crystal1999) Aya (ShelatheWolf) Gods/Goddesses Airis (Crystal1999) Apollo Zeus Immortals Chiron Mortals Rachel Flock Max (ShelatheWolf) Angel Nudge Gazzy Summer Begins... Talon swooped downwards and spread her wings, hovering over Camp Halfblood. It was the first day of summer, and Talon flew in early to beat the crowd. Normally, she would already be there, being a year-round camper sometimes, but she was up in Maine visiting her mom. She dived down and flew into the Zeus Cabin, and then swooped up to the bed she built in the rafters. Since the statue of her dad always creeped her out, especially with his stern, disapproving glare, she built into a the ceiling a little 'nest'. Talon let Jason have Thalia's spot, and she felt more comfortable in the air anyways. After making sure all of her stuff was there, she walked out of her cabin, admiring the quietness of dawn, savoring it until all of the other campers pile in later. "Hey Talon!" said a voice suddenly from behind. Startled, she jumped up and whipped around, pulling out her sword. However, she lowered it once she saw the laughing boy behind her. "Relax, I'm not a monster," Percy laughed, "I won't pull those kind of practical jokes until later on this summer." "Hi, Percy," Talon sighed as she transformed her sword back into a silver bracelet. "I was enjoying how quiet it was until you showed up." "It's good to see you, too," Percy grinned. Siria walked out of the Apollo Cabin and stretched. "Hi, Talon. Hi, Percy," she yawned. "What's up?" Percy nodded. "Do you guys wanna do something before the summer campers come?" "Do what?" a shadowy figure emerged from the black obsidian cabin. "I dunno," Percy amitted, "Hey Fang, do you have any ideas?" Fang shook his head, "I just woke up. I heard you guys talking and wanted to check it out." "Let's just walk around and explore the woods," Talon suggested, "Once the campers come, Chiron will have us booked with activities to help lead." Siria shrugged, "Fine by me." They took off into the forest, the dawn light lighting the way. They wandered through, traveling up the creek. Fang looked around, still admiring the life in the planet. After his planet died, he had stumbled across this world and discovered he was a demigod. He went back and forth for a while, but then the flock found out too. However, since they were 2% bird, the mist didn't affect them. They then left their dead planet and moved here to live at camp. Just then, his razor sharp vision spotted something down the creek. He nudged Talon, who also had good vision. "What's that?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes. "It's too small to be a monster that roams these woods, but you can never be sure..." The thing got up and walked over towards them. As it got closer, the group of demigods realized it was their friend Crystal. "Hi guys!" she said, coming over to stand by them. Percy looked confused. "I could've sworn that you were still in bed when I left..." he scratched his head. "Well, I wasn't. I was out here before dawn." she said. "I wonder how many new campers we will get this summer..." Percy just cocked his head, trying to figure out what was in Crystal's bed. "I know, there gets to be so many of them..." Talon trailed off, remembering the crowds of demigods, half of which of no clue what their doing, roaming around the camp. "So are you enjoying the last bit of peace until they arrive? 'Cause that is what we were doing." "Yeah. I mean, every single new camper is going to be walking around camp gawking, saying "What's that?" every five seconds. I'm just glad that my cabin never gets newbies." "Yep." Fang, Percy, and Talon all agreed that it was nice, but Siria just sighed. "Well, Apollo boys snore," Siria groaned, "and there is always a good amount of people in there." "Yeah, I wouldn't know," Talon stated, "I'm normally alone expect when Jason visits." "I know what you mean," Crystal said. "Percy snores like a Cyclopes." "What?!?" he cried indignantly. "I only snore when I don't have dreams, and I can't be that bad. Trust me, I've slept with Tyson before." "Percy, my bed vibrates, and I sleep as far away from you as possible." Crystal said. "Well, lately I haven't had as many dreams, so you'll have to deal with it." "Umm, guys," Fang interrupted, "It's almost time for breakfast, the campers will be here soon." "Yeah, and I actually like breakfast because it is the only meal without Mr.D" Crystal said. "Well come on, then," Fang flapped his dark wings and flew off towards the pavillion, followed by Talon. "Meet you there!" she called back. "Well, I guess we better catch up," Percy stated as he started towards the main part of camp. When they arrived to get their breakfast, demigods already started to flood into the camp. Talon landed in the opening by the fire, then was promptly tackled. "Get off my you freak!" She rolled over and was about to kick her attacker off, when she saw his laughing face. "Hey Talon," Matt smiled, "Long time, no see." "Oh, hey Matt!" Talon got up and ruffled his hair. Crystal walked over, a smile on her face. "Hey Matt! Long time no see." "Crystal!" He wriggled himself free of Talon and ran over to tackle her. "Come on, I'm starved. Let's go eat." Percy walked up towards the pavillion, then motioned to Fang. "Let's go before it gets to crowded. We need to remind the newbees that our tables are empty for a reason." Siria spotted Zach struggling with a duffle bag, then ran over to him. "Here, I'll get that for you." She tossed the bag in the cabin. He whipped around to face her. "Siria! It's been so lonely at the house without you!" "Oh, I bet it was still interesting with you around," Siria commented, "Come on, let's go eat." Airis appeared next to them in a blinding white flash. "Hey guys!" "Ahhh!" Siria screamed. "You've got to stop doing that!" "Airis! It's you!" Zach hugged her, forgeting that she was a goddess. She stiffened. "Zach? Remember that I told you Zeus would forbid me to come down to earth if you kept hugging me like that," she reminded him, gently pushing him away. "Oh, right," he said sheepishly, backing away. "Hey Airis," Siria said, "Are you sure its a good idea to show up with all the new and not-as-experienced campers roaming around?" "Well, not really, but Zeus told me to make sure that Mr.D got up to welcome the new campers, but after what happened last time...,well let's just say it's not fun to get turned into a dolphin." Airis shuddered. "What is it with him and dolphins, anyway? I know that he's always threatening to turn Percy into one," Siria wondered. "Anyways, I like scaring the newbies," she said, rubbing her hands together. Siria rolled her eyes. "Well, we're going to get breakfast. You can go drag Mr. D out and make sure he doesn't turn a camper into a dolphin." She walked up the hill, followed by Zach. Once she reached the pavillion, she saw that it was a wreck. Chiron galloped around showing kids to their tables, while trying to stop the Hermes kids from slinging food. Percy and Crystal sat at their table alone, shooing away the overflows that tried to sit there. Chiron was so busy, he didn't even notice that the Hades table was gone. Several of Aphrodite's newer children dragged the table away to make more room. Fang, the only son of Hades present at the moment, realized that his table was gone and went to retrieve the table. "Um, I know you're new, but that's my table," he jerked his head slightly towards the displaced table. A young blond stared at him defiantly. "Who died and made you Zeus? You don't need a whole table, you can go eat in the dirt. Who are you anyways?" Fang's dark eyes peered down at the girl, as if he was deciding how far he should drop kick her. "I am a son of Hades," he said carefully, "That is my table." Obviously not knowing who she was dealing with, she retorted, "Then you should love eating in the dirt!" Fang took a step foward, but fought the urge to smack her. "This is not an ordinary camp, you should give the table back," he growled quietly, hating the fact that some new camper thought that she could do whatever she wanted. Piper walked over and sighed. "Susan, give Fang back the table. I already told you that we get ONE table." she said, a layer of charmspeak drifting over her voice. "Okay," Susan said in a trance, "Here you go." She motioned for Fang to take the table. "Thanks," Fang told Piper, as he dragged his table back to its spot and sat down. After breakfast, Chiron motioned his "senior" campers, Percy, Crystal, Talon, Fang, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and Siria, over to him. "Now, as you know, we have a lot of new campers," he started, glancing at Percy, "and not all of them are used to this. I'm going to need you guys to lead some of the activities. Percy, you can continue to teach sword fighting, but let Talon help you because there are more. Annabeth can assist me in teaching Greek, and Piper, you may help by organizing the groups, showing them where they need to be. Fang, help Max and the nymphs oversee other activities such as running and the chariot races, and to teach the techniques of the battlefield. Crystal, you can teach horseback and pegasus-back riding. Just make sure no one rides Blackjack unless he behaves. He tends to only like Percy and you. Siria, watch over the archery lessons, javelin throw, and infirmary when I'm not there. And Leo, I'm going to need you to fit the campers with weapons. Any questions?" "Nope," Crystal said. "Whe got this." "Good." Chiron trotted away. "We'll start in the morning," he called over his shoulder. "Well," Percy stated, "This is going to be fun." Nightmares in Training "No!" Percy yelled at the son of Aphrodite, "You hold the sword by the handle, not the blade!" Percy corrected the honey-blond boy and took the sword away before he hurt himself. Right then, one of Clarrises' half brothers pounced on his back with his spear. He twisted around to hold Riptide in a defensive stance, while still trying to teach the kid how to hold a sword. "Talon!" he hollered, "Could you help me out for a sec?" Two of Ares' sons were now trying to pummel him, while a daughter of Nemesis laughed, and a mob of Hermes' kids tore through the arena. Talon dived down and landed in the middle of the arena, spreading her wings out attimidatingly. "Everyone! Stay still and get off the water boy!" she screamed at them. Some of the kids froze immediantly, while the others, like the sons of Ares, relunctantly backed off. However, a son of Hermes leaped onto her back throwing her off balance. The chaos then continued. "I wonder if the others are having this much trouble," she muttered to herself. Crystal ducked out of the way before she got trampled by a pegasus. "Hey, watch out!!" she yelled at the son of Ares who had taken one of the pegasi out of his stable. Right when they got into the stables, two of the sons of Hermes (who were a lot like the Stoll brothers) had opened all the stable doors while her back was turned, and now the stables were in total chaos. The Aphrodite kids were running around screaming about their hair and nalis, while the Hermes and Ares kids had tried to harness the pegasi. Several of the demigods got kicked in the face by Blackjack while they were trying to mount him. Crystal, can we run them all over? ''Blackjack asked "No!!!" she yelled, causing most of the demigods to stare at her. "Are you talking to the horse?" one of the Aphroditie kids asked. ''HORSE???? Who are they calling a HORSE? I'm no horse. Are you sure I can't pummel them? Crystal gritted her teeth. "Yes. I. Am. Now if you all don't shut up and stop acting like the Party Ponies, I will tell the pegasi to run over you." She said, hands on her hips. I wonder if the rest are having this much trouble? Siria ducked a stray arrow. A young daughter of Demeter gripped the bow too tightly, causing it to quiver in her hands. She pulled out another arrow and sent it flying right towards a daughter of Aphrodite, who trembled at the sight of it coming right at her. "Duck!" Siria yelled, pouncing on the girl as the arrow flew over their heads. "Sorry!" the daughter of Demeter called. "Fire in the hole!" Siria looked up to see a son of Hermes shoot the arrow into the sky. It rocketed upward, then fell down towards a guy, a son of Nemesis, who lined up the bow to shoot. The arrow just barely missed him, but it caused him to jerk back and miss the shot. "I'll get you for that!" he growled, hurtling himself towards the Hermes kid. Siria shot an arrow inbetween the two guys to stop them, but then had to throw herslelf onto the ground to miss more stray arrows. "I wonder if Chiron ever had this much trouble," she thought aloud. Fang hurtled himself at a girl who was about to be crushed by a chunk of a boulder. In combat practice, a son of Hecate blew up a boulder, causing it to rain down rocks on confused kids. About half of them had their instincts kick in but the others were frozen in shock and wouldn't move. Max swooped down and plucked up a son of Athena who was about to be crushed, much to his dismay. "Put me down, you freak!" he half-growled, half-shrieked. "Your welcome, for saving you," Max replied tartly as she roughly dropped him on the ground. She landed next to me once all of the boulders landed. "This is a big bunch," she noted, and then looked up at him. "I'm glad you're with me, though. Fang nodded, but then was tackled by a son of Ares. Another one took on Max. "And you are supposed to teach us how to fight?" the boy on Fang laughed. "You two are jokes! Are you even demigods? If you are, then your parent must be a joke!" Max bucked the guy on her off, bringing her foot around, landing it hard on his chest. She flipped him over and twisted his arm behind his back. "I may not be a demigod, but I ain't no nymph. I can kick your butt so hard that you would wish that you were in Tarterus!" she spat. Fang then twisted his body around and heaved the boy off of him. The boy got up and was about to lunge, but Fang swiftly moved behind him and drop-kicked him. "My father, Hades," he retorted, as he jutted a rock up out of the ground, knocking the boy off balance again, "is not a joke." The two boys ran back, grudgingly accepting defeat. "Now," Max announced, "Are you ready to learn, or do we need another demonstration?" The New Demigod That morning, Talon dragged herself out of her bed, having been exhausted from the previous day's events. Fighting is one thing, but teaching demigods sword-fighting without hurting them? That was another. After breakfast, the demigods Chiron appointed had some free time before the day's activities started again. "That was fun," Percy said sarcastically. "Yeah, I just love having to teach kids you think that you're a freak," Fang rolled his eyes. "Well, at least you're not constantly in danger of being impaled!" Siria said. "Archery isn't exactly easy for most demigods." "Yeah, well, did you almost trampled by pegasi?" Crystal asked. "What did Blackjack do?" Percy questioned, knowing how mischievous his pegasus was. "Well, some of the newbies opened the stable doors and startled the pegasi. Some stupid Ares kid tried to get on Blackjack, and proceeded to almost run me over." Crystal said, sighing. Percy shook his head. "Blackjack can be angered easily." Leo looked like he had no sleep, with bags under his eyes. "And I though building the Argo II was hard work. Apparently, demigods are really picky about their weapons. It wasn't like when I made Fang's scythe-blade, everyone demands things from me that they don't need, then want in 5 minutes!" "What type of weapons did they ask for?" Crystal questioned. "A son of Hermes wanted a sword that can fold up into a penny and can make him faster. A son of Ares wanted a spear that could split open people just by touching them (which I don't trust him with). A daughter of Demeter wanted a seed that could open up as the weapon she wanted. I mean, I may be awesome, but I can't customize these kind of weapons for the whole camp, even if I thought it was a good idea, which I don't!" "AHHHHH!!" someone screamed from half-blood hill. Percy whipped his head around to look towards the direction of the hill. "Did someone wander outside the camp?" he wondered as he motioned the others to follow him towards the entrance. A girl was backed up against Thallia's pine tree, trying not to get bit in half by the tank sized hellhound poised in front of her and trying to keep from getting bit by Peleus, the dragon guarding the golden fleece, at the same time. Percy jumped foward, and slapped Peleus away, then turning to hold Riptide against the hellhound. "Slowly back away and run past the tree," he breathed. Fang then landed behind the hellhound, scythe in hand. "Bad boy!" he scolded the hellhound. "Do not eat the demigod." His dark wings were spread out dangerously, probably scaring the new demigod more than the hellhound. The girl slowly inched away, a look of horror passed on her face. Following Percy's instructions, she ran like the wind away from the tree, leaving the two more experienced demigods to deal with the hellhound. Percy rolled to the side as the hellhound lunged, swiping his sword up at the dog's belly. When the hellhound faltered, Fang swiped his scythe at it, and its dust blew away in the wind. As the boys came back, Talon put her arm around the shaking girl. "Who are you?" she asked softly. "Sabrina." The girl said, clutching her arm, obviously in pain. Siria looked at her arm, then led her away to the infirmary. As she wrapped it up, she asked, "Could you tell us what happened, Sabrina?" "Well, I was out in the backyard, and that - that- thing jumped on my back, biting my arm. My dad bust out of the house, and pushed me out of the way before that thing could eat me. He grabbed my arm and thrust this piece of paper towards me and told me to find my way here. When I ran away, the last thing I saw was the thing pouncing on my dad," she choaked back as sob,"and it found me again, so I guess it - it -it killed him" tears started spilling out of her eyes as her head fell into her hands. Siria put her hand gently on Sabrina's back. "Do you still have this piece of paper," she asked softly. She fished it out of her pocket. "Here it is." Talon took the sheet of paper. It had the address to Camp Half-blood on it. She bit back her lip as she asked what she knew would be a personal question. "Do you know anything about your mom?" "My dad told me that she died when I was a baby." she said, shoulders slumping. "Well..." Siria said slowly, "She is alive, whoever she is." Sabrina stared at Siria, her golden eyes widening in disbelief. "What?! How would you know?" "You see," Siria explained, "this place is called Camp Halfblood. Everyone here has one mortal parent, and one parent that is a...Greek god or goddess. Only halfbloods, or demigods, can enter the camp, making you one. The monster outside, that was a hellhound, one of the many monsters that can sniff us out and try to kill us. In here, though, they can't get in, making it safe." Sabrina just stared at her, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Your joking, right?" Talon shook her head. "Nope. Haven't you ever noticed weird things going on around you?" "Well, I thought I saw a man one time that had only one eye... wait. Your telling me that was real?!" Talon nodded her head. "Yep, that was a cyclops. You see, because we're half god, we can see through this things called the mist. It separates the world of the gods from the mortals. The mortals just see these things as things they can comprehend." "Then how did my dad see the.. uh.. hellhound?" "Well, from what it sounds like, he did," Siria explained. "Some mortals are born with 'the sight' which allows them to see through the mist too. Normally, these are the people the gods are attracted to." Sabrina put her head in her hands. "This is so confusing." "Don't I know it..." Talon agreed. Just then, Fang and Percy entered the informary. "We got the hellhound, and made Peleus calm down," Fang announced. "I swear, Peleus has been so violent lately..." Percy muttered, still holding Riptide. Sabrina stared at Fang's wing. She shrank back in her seat, clearly intimidated. Talon glared at Fang. "She's new, so stop scaring her. She just found out for crying out loud!" "Forgive me, for being a genetic freak," Fang rolled his eyes, "but it's not like I'm the only one with wings." Talon ignored Fang. Turning to Sabrina, she said, "Let's go find out who your godly parent is. She's obviously not one of the major gods, or else she would have been forced to claim you at 12." She glanced at Percy when she said it, remembering that it was thanks to him that they had to claim their child then. "How do you find out who my mom is?" Sabrina asked, getting up from her seat. "Well," Percy stated, "you could ask them really nicely to claim you, or you could go around, doing the activities, finding your talent, and make them claim you." "What type of activities?" First, they led her to the sword-fighting arena. Percy moved aside the other campers, and took out his pen. "Let's see how well you fight," he said, beckoning her foward. He pointed to a stash of weapons to the side. "Pick out your weapon there." She hesitently stepped forward, eyeing the stack of weapons. She reached down and grasped the handle of a Celestial Bronze sword, stepping back to face Percy. "Alright, now consitrate on suprising me, and trying to disarm me." Percy still held a pen. "Your going to fight me with a pen!?" she asked. He looked down, realizing that his sword was still a pen. "Oh, no." He uncapped Riptide, turning it into a long bronze sword. "Now try," Percy said, entering a defensive stance. Sabrina steped forward, knees bent. She swung her blade at his chest, at the last second diverting it to knick at his legs, causing him to become unbalanced. She tried to knock the blade out of his hands, but he blocked her, twisting her sword so it fell out of her hands. He laughed, obviously barely trying. "Ok, maybe your mom isn't Nemesis or Nike. Let's try something else." Next, they went to the lake. "Your mom could be a goddess of the sea," Siria suggested. Percy leaned back against a tree, the lake lapping against his feet. "This a gotta see," he said to himself as they gave Sabrina a canoe. "Do you want me to race her, or do you wanna give her a chance?" Sabrina looked at Percy. "I would prefer to have at least a chance of winning." He waved his hand at Siria, Talon, and Fang, letting them do their thing. Talon stepped back. "I will not let Percy have the satisfaction of watching me flip over." Fang just shrugged. "I guess it would be fair if I raced you," Siria decided, grabbing a canoe. Sabrina pushed her canoe into the water and jumped in, waiting for Siria to get another canoe. Siria pushed her canoe in. Percy yelled, "On your mark, good luck, go!" Sabrina started paddling, her paddle slicing through the water. She was keeping pace with Siria when all of a sudden a torrent of water splashed up from the lake and hit her in the face, the naiads giggling under water. They rocked the canoe and she fell into the water, promptly getting soaked. Siria wiped out right after her. Percy laughed at the girls and their inability to paddle canoes. "I think we can scratch any water related off the list," Talon decided as she and Fang flew over to fish them out of the lake. Percy, still laughing, simply waved his hand and the canoes washed up on the shore. "It's not my fault that the naiads flipped my canoe over," Sabrina complained, wringing out her hair. "Yeah, they can be a handful," Percy agreed. Siria, soaked also, stated, "We're going to try archery next. And Percy cannot say anything about that, because he can barely hit the target board." The went over the archery range, and Siria handed Sabrina a bow and arrow. Siria took out of her own, and loosed an arrow that hit the center of the bullseye. "Try to aim a little above the center, so it arches," she advised. She lifted the bow and arrow, and the arrow sliced clean through the center of Siria's. Talon loosed a long whistle, while Siria thought about the possibilities of her parent. "She has the skill of a daughter of Apollo, but she would've been claimed already if she was," she muttered to herself. She looked at Sabrina's golden hair and eyes. "No way..." she thought, as the pieces clicked in her mind. Airis, if you can hear me, then you need to come explain some things... She directed her thoughts towards the goddess. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Sabrina asked Siria. "I have a theory, but she hasn't had any children yet, that I know of," Siria stated. "Now, if she'll only answer me..." Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared over Sabrina's head. A glowing version of Airis' pendant was spinning over her head. Siria flattened her eyes, as the other three demigods were taken back in shock. "Airis," she said, "Are you forgeting to tell me something?" Sabrina stared up at the glowing pendant, which slowly faded into nothing. She looked at the four demigods who were staring at her in shock. "Uh, who is Airis?" she asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "Your mom, the goddess of light," Siria replied, still looking around for the goddess to appear so she could properly demand an explanation of her friend. Sabrina looked surprised. "I have never heard of the Greek goddess of light before..." "She's relatively new," Siria explained, "She's the daughter of Apollo and Iris." "Well I guess that makes sense..." she said, thinking it over. "Maybe to you..." Siria muttered. Then all of a sudden, the world around her faded, and she appeared in a grand room on Olympus. A Chat in Olympus "Where am I?" Siria called, flames flickering around her in alarm. "Siria, relax. I just wanted to talk to you in a more private situation." Airis said, from her seat in the corner of the room. "Oh, hi Airis... You didn't tell me you had a daughter! I thought you said you didn't have children?" "I never said I didn't have any children. I just said I didn't have any known children." Airis said defensively. Siria rolled her eyes. "Same thing, you knew about about Sabrina, therefore, she was known. But does anyone else know? Because you don't have a cabin... and Sabrina is already sort of shaken up. I don't think staying in the Hermes cabin will be good for her." Airis pursed her lips. "Well, I never told anyone. Infact, Apollo is going to burst into my room right after I send you back." "Sorry," Siria apologized, "But should I tell the rest of the camp?" "Yes, you probably should. I am sure Chiron will be surprised." "Yeah, everyone will. So, umm, could you send me back now?" Airis sighed. "Of course." She snapped her fingers, and suddenly Siria was back at camp half-blood. Back at Camp "Whoa," Siria stumbled backwards when she appeared to Camp Halfblood again. The others stared at her strangely. "Whoa, what?" Talon asked slowly. "But, I was just, Airis..." Siria stuttered, feebly pointing up. Talon and Fang just cocked their heads, but Percy nodded slowly. "I think I know what happened. Let me guess, you were taken out of time by a god, probably Airis?" Confused, Siria nodded her head. "How did you know?" "Happened to me once," Percy explained. "Well, anyways, we've got to announce to the others that Sabrina is the daughter of Airis, and that we need a new cabin," Siria stated. Just then, Leo came running up to them. "Hey guys, I finally got a break!" he panted, his arm randomly catching on fire. "Hey, who's the new girl?" Sabrina stares at his arm. "Uh, I'm Sabrina. Are you supposed to catch on fire?" Leo looked down at his arm, and put out the fire. "Oh, sorry, I do that sometimes..." "Umm, Leo," Talon said slowly, "Sabrina here is a new demigod, a daughter of Airis, so you're going to need to build a new cabin..." Leo's eye twitched. He threw his hands in the air. "I'm over-worked and under-appreciated!" he screamed as he turned around to work on the new cabin. Sabrina turned to face Talon. "Is he always like that?" "Yep," Talon replied flatly. Percy narrowed his eyes at Sabrina. "Being your friend, and your mom's friend, is going to be confusing." "Tell me about it! She's like my niece!" Siria agreed. Sabrina stared at her in shock. "What?" "Well, when your mom, Airis, was posing as a teenager at my school, we sort of became really good friends, and since she likes hanging around here a lot, she's been through a lot of stuff with us, and we all consider her a friend, even though she is a goddess," Siria explained. Sabrina looked confused. "How does that explain how I am like your niece?" "Oh, well, I'm a daughter of Apollo, and so is Airis, so..." Siria added awkardly. Sabrina put her head in her hands. "I'm so confused..." "You see, Apollo saw Siria's mom, fell in love, did some stuff, and Siria was born. Apollo also fell in love and did some stuff with Iris..." Percy explained, being shut off by an angry glare from Talon. "That's not what I meant!!" Sabrina said, glaring at him. "Then what did you mean?" Percy was confused. Fang looked at Percy. "She's new." Turning to Sabrina, he reminded her, "We're all demigods too, so in a weird way we're all related. But just don't focus on that, or else it would be weird, especially when you date another demigod." Uh... ok. So why do I have to have my own cabin?" "You're assigned your cabin based on who your godly parent is. If you don't know, you stay with the Hermes cabin, and trust me, you want that cabin built soon because staying with the Hermes cabin is not fun," Percy explained. "So I am gonig to be the only one in my cabin?" "Yep," Fang answered. "You'll get used to it." "So, when do you tell everybody who my, uh, mom is?" "Now," Siria decided, "We'll go tell Chiron." She led them over to the Big House, which Chiron stood in front of. "Umm, Chiron, we have a new demigod," Siria guestured over to Sabrina. "That's great, tell me who her parent is and I'll take her to her cabin myself," Chiron replied. "Yeah, about that...Her mom is Airis," Percy told him. Chiron seeemed a little taken back. "She has a child? Well, we'll have to build a new cabin..." Leo walked by, followed by several other of his cabinmates, all of them carrying various supplies. Leo muttered something about being taken for granted, while he marched onward towards the cabin area. "We already told Leo," Talon brought up. Chiron dipped his head. "Well, until your cabin is completed, you'll have to stay in the Hermes cabin. I'll announce her at lunch," he said, trotting away. Sabrina turned to look at Percy, her eyes opened in surprise. "How come no one told me Chiron was a centaur!!!" "Oh, guess that detail slipped my mind..." Percy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Sabrina sighed. "What's so bad about staying in the Hermes cabin?" "Hermes is the god of many things, one of which being thieves," Talon explained. "Not only are you at risk of being robbed blind, his children tend to be very...mischievous." A worried look crossed Sabrina's face. "How long do you think it will take, uh, Leo to build my cabin?" "Not long," Percy replied confidently, "Worst scenario is that he won't be finished 'til the morning." Sabrina looked surprised. "He can build a cabin in one day?" "With his whole cabin? You bet. He built a giant flying airship in only a few months," Percy assured her. "What?!" Sabrina looked shocked. "Yeah, the guy's gifted," Percy agreed. "That's-" Sabrina started to say, when she was cut off by something that sounded like a conch shell. "What was that?" "Oh, it's lunch time," Talon stated, "Follow us." They led her to the pavillion, where demigods already started to gather and sit down. "Since you don't have a table, you'll have to sit with the Hermes kids." Talon pointed to a group of teens playing around. Suddenly, something that looked a lot like mashed potatoes came flying at Sabrina from the Hermes table. She ducked to the side, the potatos splattering all over Percy who happened to be standing behind her. Percy smiled and wiped the potatoes off his face. "That would be the Stoll brothers." He took the potatoes and slinged them back, nailing Connor Stoll in the back of the head. "Watch where you throw your food!" he told them. "Have fun," he told Sabrina, and walked off towards his table. Sabrina looked over towards Siria and Talon. "Well, are you guys going to go tell them why I am sitting with them?" "They'll figure it out, but if you want me to tell them..." Talon said to Sabrina, and then to the Stoll brothers, "Hey! A new demigod is here, and doesn't have a cabin, so she'll be sitting with you!" Talon walked over to her table, where she sat alone. "Good luck," Siria added as she joined Zach at the Apollo table. Sabrina sighed and walked over to the Hermes table, sitting down on the edge of the bench. A girl sat down beside her. She had sandy blond hair that fell roughly at around her shoulders, and sparkling light blue eyes. "Hey, I'm Aya. Heard you're new around here," she grinned, reaching out her hand. "Hey, I'm Sabrina." she said, shaking her hand. "Sooo...you don't know who your parent is?" Aya questioned, but was cut short by Chiron standing up and motioning for silence. "As you may know, we have a new demigod," he announced, gesturing towards Sabrina. "However, her godly parent is not an Olympian already represented here. Her mother is Airis, the goddess of light." Murmurs ran through the group of demigods, but Chiron raised his hand to silence them again. "The Hephestus cabin, guided by Leo, are building the new cabin currently. Until the cabin is completed, she will stay with the Hermes cabin. However, considering Valdez's record, the cabin should be built shortly. That is all." Aya turned towards Sabrina with a look of shock, but it faded quickly. "That's so cool!" she exclaimed. Sabrina smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is. I really am still trying to process all this new information." A chunk of mashed potatoes came flying towards them. Aya ducked, leaving it to slap Sabrina in the face. She wiped the potatoes off her face, staring daggers at the cocky boy who had nailed her with potatoes. She threw them right back at him, the potatoes splattering all over his face. Connor laughed, and continued to chunk food in various directions. Aya playfully elbowed Sabrina. "Don't take everything so seriously. He's just having fun. Weren't you with Percy earlier? Surely Connor's not that much of a difference," she laughed. "Well, Percy didn't chuck potatoes at me..." Sabrina grumbled crossing her arms. "Yet," Aya added. "I've seen Crystal lash her drink at Percy with chowder in her hair." Sabrina smiled. "So, is it really as bad to sleep in your cabin as everyone else makes it out to be?" "Well, we do have a minor thievery issue, and Travis snores, but it not really bad when your used to it," Aya shrugged. "Well, I'm glad I don't have anything to get stolen." Sabrina said, a smile on her face. "Yeah, you are lucky, or else I would have already stolen it!" she laughed. Sabrina smirked. "Well, I'm just glad I wasn't wearing a braclet while I was shaking your hand." Category:Roleplays